


Stay With Me A Minute

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [45]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: After the break up, Ian starts to taking his meds and starts seeing someone.A day while he's talking to Svetlana he learns that Mickey is out of jail and that he has changed his life.Mickey is a great father to Yev, he has brought Mandy home, he has a legitimate job with good pay and a beautiful apartment.One night, Ian and this guy go to the Alibi for a drink and they see Mickey with a guy, Ian becomes jealous and he goes to them and says to the guy that Mickey belongs to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me A Minute

Ian woke up in his big bed and slung his arm over to the other side, only to find it empty.

 

He sat up, frowning. He was pretty sure that Dile had spent the night. Pretty soon, he heard the cabinets opening and closing out in the kitchen, and he relaxed, laying back down.

 

The time after he and Mickey had broken up had been pretty rough on Ian, and for the longest time, he had been sure that it had been the worst mistake of his life.

 

However, lately, since he met Dile he had started to move on from all of that shit, and he had created a good life for himself. Well, better, at least. He was on his meds, and this combination was actually working quite well.

 

He had a lot of energy, but not to the point where it felt unnatural, he felt happy.

 

Fiona had helped him find his own apartment because the house was getting crowded as fuck, especially with her husband moving in.

 

Boyfriend?

 

If Ian was honest, he loved his sister, but when it came to her love life, he stopped caring after that one guy who had a wife who tried to kill her.

 

It was too messy, Ian had his own problems. He sighed and stood up, tugging his sweatpants on before walking out into the kitchen to join his boyfriend.

 

”Hey” Dile greeted, placing a kiss to his lips.

 

In the beginning, it had been hard to get used to the slight flutter in his stomach whenever he and Dile kisses. Or touched.

 

The truth was, he was used to much more than a flutter.

 

But he had managed to convince himself that that had just been because he was young and kissing and fucking had still kind of been a new thing.

 

It wasn’t because of the person. Ian really, really liked Dile. They were good.

 

”Do you have any plans today?” He asked Ian as they sat down by the kitchen island with pancakes and juice in front of them.

 

”Yeah, actually” Ian lifted his glass and swallowed the gulp before he continued talking. ”I said I’d meet Lip at the alibi, he needed help with english”

 

Dile snorted.

 

”Though he considered himself the family genius”

 

”He does” Ian confirmed. ”It’s just english I’m better at than him” Dile nodded, and they finished their breakfast in silence.

 

 

Ian spotted his brother as soon as he entered the bar, and he headed over, sitting down next to him and gesturing for a beer.

 

”Can you drink on your meds now?” Lip asked, and Ian rolled his eyes.

 

”Hey to you too. And yes, a little bit” Lip rolled his eyes, and they got to work.

 

Lip left a bit before Ian, probably to get back to campus on time, and Ian stayed behind, finishing his beer that had stood forgotten on the bar top while he was explaining the difference between who and whom.

 

He kept his eyes on the half empty glass for a while, but when he lifted his head, he saw someone he hadn’t seen in a long time.

 

”Lana?” She turned around with a neutral expression on her face, but when she saw who was talking to her, her eyes narrowed, letting Ian know exactly how she felt about him these days.

 

”Orange boy” Ian nodded.

 

”How are you?”

 

Ian didn’t know why he asked, or why he wanted to know, but he did. He also wasn’t sure whether he was asking how she was doing, or the entire family.

 

”We are good” She stated simply, and Ian nodded. ”Divorced now. I marry Nika soon” Ian raised his eyebrows.

 

”Good. I’m happy for you” Svetlana was never more invested in the marriage than Mickey was, it was nice to know that they finally got rid of that hold on each other. ”Yevgeny?”

 

Ian could have sworn that he meant to ask about Mickey, but thankfully some part of his body thought better of it.

 

What he did was wrong. It didn’t matter that he had moved on, he still didn’t have a right to ask about his ex boyfriend.

 

”Also good” Svetlana answered, starting to wipe down the counter top. ”Living with Mickey this weekend. His boyfriend is very nice”

 

Ian ignored the stab in his chest and smiled at her.

 

”I’m happy that he found someone”

 

He was, really.

 

Just because he and Mickey had ended up not working out, that didn’t mean that Ian didn’t care about him on some level and wanted him to be happy.

 

They had been through a lot together, it was only normal.

 

”Well, I should get going” Ian finally said, standing up and throwing a couple of bills onto the bar to pay for his beer.

 

”Good catching up with you” Lana said, and he couldn’t quite tell whether it was meant to be sarcastic or not, and right now, he didn’t really care.

 

All he could focus on was how the hot, burning, throbbing pain in his chest got more intense with every second that passed.

 

 

”Hey, babe” Dile greeted as soon as Ian walked in the door.

 

Ian let him kiss his lips, but he didn’t respond at all.

 

It was as if someone had popped the bubble around him. The shell of lies he had created around himself to pretend he was happy.

 

Pretend that being away from Mickey wasn’t killing him.

 

If he was honest, the thought that he may not be over Mickey wasn’t something that had even remotely crossed his mind until just this afternoon.

 

Seeing Lana, hearing that Mickey was with somebody else… it was cliche, but it had made Ian realize what he could have had.

 

What he actually did have at one point in his life, and it fucking sucked.

 

He just wanted Mickey, but he couldn’t have him.

 

 

About a week later, Ian was back at the alibi to help his brother with some other assignment.

 

He hadn’t really been listening, to be honest. All he could hear was the alibi and the possibility that he may see Lana again, maybe find something more out about Mickey. It wasn’t healthy, or nice to Dile, Ian knew that.

 

He couldn’t help himself, though. Ian and Lip sat by the bar, flipping through Lip’s textbooks, some papers with information on them.

 

Most of the stuff were so easy that Ian didn’t even have to concentrate.

 

In a way, Ian wished that it would have been. If what they were studying would have been complicated, he wouldn’t have looked up in boredom, and if he hadn’t done that, he wouldn’t have spotted Mickey. But he did.

 

Mickey was walking into the place as if he owned it, fingers laced together with some douche’s - at least, Ian imagined he was a douche.

 

Mickey didn’t see him.

 

The couple gestured for two beers, and then they went and sat down in a booth, looking as if they were in some kind of lovey dovey honeymoon stage or some shit.

 

Why had he and Ian never looked like that? Because you pushed him away, douchebag. Ian rolled his eyes, wishing his subconscious would just shut the fuck up.

 

Maybe it was the second beer, or maybe it was extreme jealousy.

 

Or maybe it was both - but half an hour later, Ian was walking over to the couple, looking straight at Mickey.

 

”Ian” Mickey stated, looking up at him. ”Long time no see” He continued, obviously trying to make this as normal as possible.

 

It was just that, though. It wasn’t possible to make it normal, because they hadn’t even looked at each other since Ian had… well, since the break up.

 

”Oh, this is Ian?” Douchebag asked.

 

”Get lost” Ian snapped before he could stop himself.

 

”Excuse me?” Douchebag asked.

 

”Get away from him” Ian nodded towards Mickey, who just frowned, looking as if he didn’t know what half of the words coming out of Ian’s mouth even meant.

 

”Ian” He said, but Ian shook his head.

 

”No, Mickey” Ian said, mentally thanking the alchohol he had swallowed for making him brave enough to do this. ”I love you. With all of my fucking heart. The fuck are we doing?”

 

A part of him expected a kick to the nuts, maybe even laughter in his face.

 

He got neither.

 

”Jensu” Mickey said instead, eyes fixed on Ian’s. ”I think you should go”

 

Ian was vaguely aware of douchebag - Jensu - cursing them both out and stomping away, but his focus was on Mickey. Who was kind of blurry at the moment.

 

”The fuck is the matter with you, Ian?” Mickey asked, standing up and walking over to Ian.

 

”I love you” It seemed like the only thing to say right now.

 

”Ian”

 

”I love you” Ian repeated, this time slower. As if it meant more. 

 

Mickey sighed, rolling his eyes before gesturing for Lip to come over.

 

”Sorry about this” Lip said, and Mickey was too confused to be surprised that an apology had just passed his lips.

 

”It’s alright. You want me to take him home?”

 

Mickey didn’t really know why the fuck he would offer, but for some reason, he wanted to give this drunk, blabbering idiot a ride home.

 

He got the address from Lip, and then they were on their way.

 

 

”What the fuck is this?” Mickey turned around, startled by the sound.

 

”Um…” Mickey started, struggling to get Ian’s front door closed while he was practically dragging the man with him.

 

”Drank… little bit. Mick driving me home” Ian whispered, and Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

”Yeah. He’s drunk. I just figured I should take him home” Mickey explained quickly, not sure why it hadn’t crossed his mind that Ian had a boyfriend. He was slightly drunk himself, so he didn’t really know what the fuck was happening.

 

Only an hour ago, he had had a good, stable boyfriend, but now he was here. In his ex boyfriend’s apartment, dragging his drunk ass inside.

 

And somehow, he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

 

”You’re Mickey?” Ian’s boyfriend asked, and Mickey nodded.

 

The guy’s face softened slightly.

 

”I should give you guys some space”

 

”What? No, you don’t have to do that, man. Really - ”

 

”Really. It’s okay”

 

Dile chose not to tell Mickey about all of the times Ian had woken up screaming, yelling Mickey’s name, too out of it to understand what he was doing or saying.

 

Dile chose not to tell Mickey about the times that Ian had been balls deep inside of him, moaning Mickey’s name.

 

For a long time, Dile had chosen not to admit to himself that his boyfriend was in love with somebody else. But ultimately, all things must come to an end.

 

Ian’s eyes blinked open slowly, and he realized the he was resting his cheek against someone’s clothed chest.

 

It wasn’t Dile, though. He knew this smell. This feeling.

 

It was familiar, it was… Ian let out a small gasp, trying to figure out how the fuck Mickey Milkovich had ended up in his bed.

 

The confusion didn’t last for long, though. Within a few seconds, everything came rushing back.

 

”Mick” Mickey just smiled at the sound of Ian weakly uttering his name.

 

”I’m here” He promised, and that was all Ian needed before he crashed their lips together.

 

They had shit to work on. Shit to talk about.

 

A whole bunch of shit, hell, Ian and Dile hadn’t even had an official break up.

 

But they would deal with it later. All of it.

 

Now, they just wanted to lay in bed for a second, appreciating the fact that they were both there.

 

Together. Now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. I'm exhausted enough that the text is blending together into one big blob.


End file.
